Love Conquers All- Confessions
by starrysky7
Summary: One-shot of Anya and Luke before the Battle of Hoth. Other one-shots on my profile.


**Confessions**

After the destruction of the Death Star we were forced from our rebel base, after being chased around the Galaxy by the Empire we finally managed to create a new rebel base on the ice planet Hoth, though the Empire has not stopped it's pursuit of us.

After destroying the Death Star both Luke and Han were awarded medals for their actions. Luke and I had gone back to just being friends, neither of us talking about that kiss we shared, after all, he could've died and I thought that I may never see him again, I had to do something to make sure he would come back.

* * *

I was pacing around my room trying to figure out what I should do. I had this horrible feeling in my gut that something bad had happened to Luke, I just knew that he was in trouble. But was it real or was I just imagining it, I really had no idea what was happening to Luke. Still, I was pretty damn sure something bad had either happened, or was about to. I decided to at least see what was going on.

I walked up to Princess Leia who looked just as worried as I must have. When she spotted me she rushed over.

"Have you seen Luke?" she asked

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing" I said frowning "Something's wrong Leia, I can feel it"

"C-3PO, go and ask Han if he has seen Luke" ordered Leia

"Yes Princess" said C-3PO before turning and walking away

"For Luke's sake, I hope you're wrong" she said

"So do I" I whispered to myself

* * *

I was standing with Leia waiting for Han to return with Luke.

"Sir, all the patrols are in" said one of the rebels before quietening down when he saw us "Still no contact from Solo or Skywalker"

"Mistress Leie, Mistress Anya R-2 says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does say that his range is far too weak to abandon all hope" said C-3PO

"Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight, the shield's must be closed" said one of the rebels that were talking before, Leia nodded solemnly "Close the doors" he ordered the other man before walking off

"R-2 says the chances of survival are 725 to 1" said C-3PO

"We didn't need to know that" I said bitterly

We all watched as the doors close, Chewbacca letting out a roar.

"Actually R-2 has been known to make mistakes" said C-3PO after hearing Chewbacca's roar "From time to time, oh dear oh dear" he said walking back to R-2

* * *

Han had successfully rescued Luke and had arrived back at the base safely. Luke was in the medical bay and that was where I was heading right now. I walked around the corner and stopped in the doorway when I heard voices.

"Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet" said Leia and leaned down and kissed Luke

I moved from the doorway and leant against the wall, not wanting any of them to see me. Tears sprung to my eyes and as much as I tried to stop them they would't go away. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to regain my composure. So what Luke kissed someone else, well technically she kissed him but he didn't object, we weren't together, we were just friends.

"Come on Anya, pull yourself together" I whispered to myself

I turned around and walked into the medical bay just as Leia was walking out, looking visibly annoyed. Whatever Han had said to annoy her must have worked because she looked furious.

"Take it easy kid" said Han before walking out of the room with Chewbacca and C-3PO following

"Anya" he said nodding at me

I walked into the medical bay to see Luke laying down on one of the tables. When I came in he instantly looked up and smiled at me.

"Luke" I said before rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug "Oh Luke, you scared me, I was so worried about you" I said

"I'm fine, I'm okay now" he said and I moved out of the embrace and smacked him on the arm

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked

"For scaring me, don't you ever do that again" I said frowning

"I'll try not to" he said smiling

"Yeah right" I said smiling at him

I was trying to forget about what I had just seen but I couldn't, I couldn't forget that Luke had kissed Leia. And I especially couldn't forget this feeling of jealousy running through me. I wasn't even going to deny it anymore, I was jealous and that was a bad thing.

"I've got to go but you feel better" I said taking a few steps away from him

These feelings would cause more problems then they were worth. That was, if Luke didn't reciprocate them.

* * *

The Empire had found us and now we had to evacuate the base, I was running through the hangar trying to find Luke before he left. I saw him about to get in to his plane and I ran towards him as fast as I could.

"Luke" I called out and he turned around

"Anya" he said running towards me

He pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the ground before setting me back down.

"I've come to say goodbye" I said out of breath from all the running

"Not goodbye, just see you later" said Luke

"It better be, you better keep your promise" I said pointing my finger at him trying to look threatening but it obviously wasn't working, seeing that he was laughing at me.

"I will, don't worry about me" he said smiling "You should be getting out of here, get to safety"

"I will be soon, I just wanted to see you off" I said "I guess I'll see you when we get to the rendezvous point"

"I'm not going there" said Luke

"What do you mean you're not going there?" I yelled and Luke shushed me

"Ben appeared to me and told me to seek Yoda in the Dagobah system so that he can train me to be a Jedi" he explained

"I don't like it Luke, what if something happens to you, no one will be there to help you" I said worried

"I'll have R2, don't worry about me I'll be fine" he said holding my shoulders

"When will I see you again?" I asked softly

"I don't know" he said and seeing my downcast look continued "But we will see each other again, I promise you"

"You better, I don't know what I'd do without you" I said pulling him into a hug

"I don't know what I'd do without you either" he replied

"I love you Luke Skywalker" I said into his shoulder, hoping that it would be muffled and he wouldn't hear me but I knew that he did when he stiffened up after I said that

"I love you too Anya Calisstan" he whispered in my ear

I let go of him and took a few steps back, watching as he got into the plane. We shared one last look before I turned an walked away, hoping that that wasn't going to be the last time I saw Luke.


End file.
